<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worth the Wait by AmeliaOdair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459511">Worth the Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaOdair/pseuds/AmeliaOdair'>AmeliaOdair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seasons of Everlark Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, seasons of everlark prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaOdair/pseuds/AmeliaOdair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for a prompt for "Seasons of Everlark" and tweaked the prompt a little.  After Katniss' flight is delayed due to a tornado, she finds the closest hotel to stay in for the night.  She lost the love of her life as a teenager, and for some reason he feels so close; but that is impossible since she is an entire country away...or is it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seasons of Everlark Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2242329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seasons of Everlark— Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Modern AU: Peeta and Katniss were on vacation in Argentina. Their days are up now and they're on their way back to the US, however, a tornado alert gets them stranded in Lima, Peru. It's Halloween and they were supposed to go trick or treating with Finnick and Annie and now here they are. What they didn't know, is that in Peru they celebrate something called Día de la Canción Criolla, and they get swept into the joyous atmosphere. Dressing up as the locals, Everlark celebrate Halloween in a different way]</p><p>That was the original prompt, if you were curious.  :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Worth the Wait – Part 1</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Katniss tosses her suitcase into the trunk of her car, irritated that her flight was cancelled.  She promised her sister she would be home tomorrow, in time to see her niece and nephews’ costumes for their very first Halloween.  If there was one thing in this world that Katniss despised, it was disappointing her baby sister.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A tornado?  Seriously, a freaking tornado in Peru!  Just wonderful!”  She mumbles to herself, securing her seatbelt in place.  Before leaving the parking lot she reaches for her phone, browsing for somewhere to stay for a night or two; at least until she can catch the next flight home.  “Great, no service.”  Could anything else go wrong today?  She thinks to herself, tossing her phone back into her purse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After being stuck in traffic for nearly an hour, only going at a speed of ten miles per hour, she tries to summon the courage to call her sister.  Gripping her hands firmly around the wheel and tapping her fingers nervously, she finally speaks to the car’s navigation system. “Call Prim.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Calling Prim” The car responds.  Prim answers on the second ring, the excitement laced in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh Katniss, I am so excited for you to see the twins’ costumes!  Are you in the states yet?  What time is your flight?  Do you have an estimated arrival time?  I can come and get you, or…or—" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katniss cringes at her sister’s questions before deciding to interrupt her. “Prim, I um…there was a problem- no, there <em>is</em> a problem.”  Katniss looks out the window, noticing how crowded the streets are, and the people seem to be dressed rather…vivaciously.  ‘I wonder what that’s all about?’ She thinks to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong, are you okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, of course, I’m fine.  It’s just that…my flight…well, it got cancelled.  I mean…not ‘cancelled,’ cancelled, but more like…delayed.  There’s like…a severe tornado warning or something and they’ve grounded all flights until further notice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>‘Are they…dancing?’ </em>Katniss thinks to herself, seeing a woman be twirled around in an immaculate dress, the dress fanning out to reveal the beautiful colors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seriously?  Katniiisss….”  Prim whines like a toddler, elongating Katniss’s name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give me a break, Prim, you’ll take a zillion pictures, we’ll face time, and you can dress them up when I get home.  They’re babies, they won’t even know the difference.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I will.” Katniss despises it when Prim does this.  Looking out the window again, Katniss sees a group of small kids dressed up in costumes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘<em>How adorable.’</em>  She thinks to herself, smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on Prim…This is totally out of my control.  You know I would be there if I could.  Plus, don’t you have a wonderful husband to keep you busy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah…I do—” Katniss can hear the smile in Prim’s voice and that always makes her happy.  Even after being together for five years, Prim and Rory are still so sickening in love with each other; it would make Katniss sick if she didn’t love her sister so much. “But he’s not you.  No one can replace you, big sister.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know Prim—” Katniss cranes her neck out the open window to see what all the commotion is about.  “Prim, I need to go…there is something…I don’t know what it is, but I’ll call you later.  Take lots of pictures for me!”  She says just before ending the call, not giving Prim the opportunity to make her feel any worse.  As if that is even possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A month ago when the company Katniss works for asked for someone to take an impromptu trip to Argentina, just before the holiday’s no less; to be the mediator in an attempt to merge their company with one of the hotshot rivalry companies nearby, Katniss was the first to volunteer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With no life other than her sister and her sister’s family, Katniss had no obligations which left her the perfect candidate to leave the country.  Everyone else had families they didn’t want to leave, not knowing how long it would take to do the negotiations, they did not want to risk being in another country for the holidays.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been almost ten years since she lost the love of her life and she had accepted the fact that you only get one of those per lifetime.  She was secretly hoping for better luck in her next one.  He was beautiful and he was perfect, and she thought their love transcended time and space.  So what if they were only teenagers, and so what if she had not seen him in almost ten years.  It did not seem to matter how many times she tried to find love, it just never felt right. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At seventeen years old, she and her sister became orphans.  Social Services came to her house early one morning and loaded her and Prim into a car, refusing to allow them to say goodbye to anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katniss no longer cries from the anguish of losing him, but the agony from missing him is still as fresh as that first night.  When she turned eighteen, she could have gone back to Panem, but she was too scared.  What if she went back and he had moved on?  Found someone else to love, got married, and…no, not knowing was better.  Rejection would be worse.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katniss hoped this trip would give her some insight as to what she might do with the rest of her life.  She cannot continue to lean on Prim forever; she has her own family now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katniss finally makes out what the commotion is ahead of her and a smile forms on her lips when she catches sight of the herds of people dancing in the street, causing her to remember their dance competition.  With <em>him.  </em>“Dammit Katniss, stop it.  Why do you keep thinking about him today?”  She scolds herself before spotting a hotel across the street.  She pulls into a parking space, crossing her fingers they have a vacancy, but by the looks of the massive hoards of people crowding the streets, she is not very confident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reaches up to her neck where her collar bone dips in, and with her thumb and forefinger, she pinches the pearl that hangs from her necklace.  <em>From him.</em>  It is the necklace <em>he</em> gave her on her sixteenth birthday.  ‘<em>As long as you wear this necklace, you will know how much I love you. Always.’ </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>‘Always.’  </em>It was their ‘thing.’  Some people made promises of forever, but not them.  No, they promised for always.  She remembers his exact words, and for some reason, he feels closer than ever.  <em>Close enough to touch.  </em>Something in the back of her mind says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shaking her head to rid her mind of the penetrating thoughts, Katniss decides to make her way into the hotel to see if there is a room available before unloading her suitcase.  She locks the rental car and pushes her way through the crowded streets and into the entrance of The Holiday Inn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon entering the building, Katniss is greeted by a beautiful woman with perfectly golden hair and a smile bright enough to light up the entire building.  She says something in Spanish that Katniss cannot understand, confusion written all over her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Crap, I left my translator in my car” Katniss mumbles under her breath after reaching over and checking her purse.                                                                                                                    </p>
<p>Realizing that Katniss does not understand her, the woman speaks again, this time in English, laced with a heavy accent.  “Welcome to The Holiday Inn, can I interest you in a room?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you speak English!” Katniss says, more excited than she should be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Effie does not allow any of her employees to man the front desk unless they are fluent in English.  We get a lot of tourists.”  Madge says, explaining to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Effie?”  Katniss asks, finding the name strange.  Like she’s one to talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Effie is the boss.  This is her hotel.  She’s more of a designer if you ask me, but she’s famous for dressing people up for the Dia de la Canción Criolla!  She will be knocking on your door within the next hour!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dia day what?”  Katniss asks, not hearing what Madge said due to how fast the words seemed to escape her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dia De La Canción Criolla.  It is a celebration of Criolla music.  There will be dancing, lots of dancing!  And music, yes…beautiful music!  You should come, it’s so much fun!”  Madge tells her with stars in her eyes, as if she is remembering a heartfelt moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, well…I’ll think about it.”  Katniss says timidly, giving Madge a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Katniss is thrilled the hotel has a vacancy and hands Madge her credit card to confirm her room for the night.  While she waits for the transaction to process, she and Madge make small talk.  Madge returns her credit card and ID along with the plastic key card with the numbers ‘12-13’ displayed on the front, as well as a brochure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you take these elevators up to the twelfth floor and make a quick right, room thirteen will be on your left.  Here is a list of amenities as well as numbers if there is anything you need.  And Katniss?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should come out for the night.  You only live once.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a polite smile, Katniss nods her head, turning her back to Madge to retrieve her suitcase from her car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nearly half an hour later, she returns to the hotel with her suitcase in tow and steps onto the elevator.  Just as the doors begin to close, she spots a man running, trying to catch the elevator before the doors close.  Katniss presses the button to keep the elevator open, but she is just a moment too late.  With a mind of its’ own, the doors seal themselves shut, rising her up to the twelfth floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Why do I keep thinking about him today?  Why does he feel so close to me?  I’m in Peru for Heavensbee’s sake!’  Katniss says smiling to herself, reaching for the pearl again.  ‘Heavensbee’s sake’ was one of ‘<em>their’</em> inside jokes.  “Perhaps this ‘Dia De La…whatchamacallit is just the thing I need to distract my mind from him.  And who knows what’ll happen.”  She mumbles to herself, entering her hotel room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the door slams shut behind her, she hears the distinct ‘ding’ from the elevator.  ‘Whoever that man was must have made it up.’  She thinks to herself, recalling the flash of blonde hair, with those bouncing blonde waves, just like him.  ‘No, stop it.  He is not here Katniss.  It has been ten years.  Ten years.  You should be over him by now.  So, just…Get over it.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she’s not, and she can’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Freshly out of the shower, with one towel wrapped around her body and another one on the top of her head, she reaches for the phone and proceeds to call the number Madge had given her.  She needs to do something to distract her mind.  She is going to celebrate Dia De La Canción Criolla like a Peruvian.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Give me a break Dad.  It’s Halloween, it’s not even really a holiday.  The bakery will survive if I’m gone for another few days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know kid, I know.  I’m sorry…I just…you know…I miss you.  You’ve been gone for like—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Two weeks.  I have been gone for two weeks.  And I will be home in a few more days.  Control over the weather is not a power I have homed in on as of yet.”  Peeta’s dad chuckles at his words but is still disappointed.  “Listen dad, as soon as they open the flights back up, the airline promised to call me, and I’ll be on the first flight back to the states.  Now look, I’ve gotta go, the streets here are insane and I need to find a place to crash for the night.  I’ll let you know when to pick me up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, son.  Oh, and Peet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, dad?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Try to have some fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, okay, I’ll try.  I’ve gotta go, bye dad.”  Peeta ended the call before giving his father any more fuel to drag the call on longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Peeta woke up that morning with an uncanny feeling that something was wrong.  When he got to school that morning and she wasn’t there, that feeling in his stomach intensified.  They talked to each other every day before and after school.  She was his best friend, and he was hers.  They told each other everything, so when he still had not heard from her by dinner that night, he knew deep in his gut something was wrong.  Really wrong.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next day, Magnolia, one of her sister’s friends came to him asking if he had heard anything from either of the girls.  For two days now, both girls have been missing from school.  Magnolia did not know it, but she had just confirmed the gut-wrenching fear in the pit of his stomach. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>For days, Peeta hounded the adults to no avail, questioning anyone he could as to her whereabouts.  She would never just up and leave without telling him, at least not without saying goodbye</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>After two weeks, Peeta’s father realized that Peeta needed answers, that he would not be able to rest until he knew what happened to her, so using his connections he was able to obtain some information.  Peeta cried in his father’s arms as he told him what happened.  Social services came that morning, came before the sun was even up, and basically kidnapped the girls.  Both of their parents died in a car accident and at sixteen and a half years old, </em>she<em> took over the role of mom and dad to her little sister.  Apparently, someone placed an anonymous call, claiming to be “</em>worried,”<em> about the girls, hence social service ripping them from their lives.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>For years, Peeta tried to find her.  But when his father lost his job, they had to relocate to another state.  Peeta did not want to leave if by some chance she came back looking for him, but he was only a kid himself, so, he didn’t have a choice. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>At one point, he hired a private investigator, but so far; nothing has come up.  All his friends and family keep insisting he “move on,”  But he just couldn’t, he can’t.  “You don’t just move on from your soulmate, from your one true love” he told them all.  There is no one else, only her.  If I am not with her, then I will just be alone.  One day, he will find her, he is certain of it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>“</strong>I know I’m probably asking the impossible, but would you happen to have a room for one?”  Peeta asks once he reaches the desk, giving the beautiful girl his most charming smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, don’t let the streets fool you, sir.  It’s Día De La Canción Criolla, the Peruvian festival of Music.  And to answer your question, yes, in fact we do.”  The receptionist, Madge, proceeded to tell him with her heavy accent and dazzling smile, staring at the computer screen in front of her, typing away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later, Madge hands him his plastic key card to his room in the penthouse along with a brochure filled with amenities, phone numbers, and information about this “Dia De La Canción Criolla.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since you are already here sir, you should come out tonight and check it out.  Have some fun.”  <em>Have some fun</em>, those were his father’s exact words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But dancing…especially that kind of dancing brought him back to memories of her.  She was the captain of the dance club in high school and she convinced him to enter a couple’s dance competition with her.  Never able to tell her no, he agreed.  He was never as good as her, but where he lacked, she excelled.  It was like that with everything they did.  They picked up each other’s slack.  When one was weak, the other was strong.  Always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he is scribbling his signature on the consent form to bill him at checkout, for just a split microsecond he thinks he sees her.  Heading onto the elevator is a woman with the same shade of hair, in that same over the shoulder braid she would wear, and the same olive complexion.  It had been almost ten years since the last time he saw her face, ten years since the last time his lips touched hers, but he is certain that one-hundred years could go by…no, a thousand years could pass, and he would always know her. Always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once his ‘T’s’ are crossed, he politely excuses himself from the receptionist, and runs to the elevator.  He couldn’t make her face out as the doors slid shut, but he could tell she tried to hold the door for him, but it was too late.  The elevator has a mind of its own and she slipped through his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not her, it couldn’t possibly be.”  He tells himself, his head hanging down as he presses the button and waits for the elevator.  He rides up to the twelfth floor and as soon as the doors open, he hears a door slamming from around the corner.  He finds his room, walks into it, and plops down on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lying back on the bed, something in Peeta’s pocket begins poking his thigh.  He reaches into his pocket and grips firmly onto the pocket watch that he always keeps with him.  From <em>her.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>At fifteen years old, he began saving his earnings from working at the bakery for eight months in order to buy her that necklace.  When he first saw it hanging in the shop, he knew he just had to have it.  He knew it was made just for her. It had been sitting in his underwear drawer for almost two weeks before he gave it to her on her sixteenth birthday.  His gift brought tears to her eyes because of what it meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wanted to give him something too, but he insisted that it doesn’t work that way.  You do not give a gift to someone because they gave you something.  That was the first time she said those three magical little words.  She told him, “I’m not giving this to you because you gave me this necklace, I’m giving this to you…I want you to have this because I love you.”  It was her father’s, a gift from her mother.  It meant the world to her, so he knew what she was saying before she even said the words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dammit Peeta!  Get a grip.  It isn’t her, I’m in Peru for Heavensbee’s sake!  An entire country away!”  Peeta yells at himself, confused as to why she is on his mind so hard today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peeta jumps into the shower, having decided that maybe he will join the festivities, if for nothing else, then to distract his mind from <em>her.</em>  He picks up the brochure and places a call to one of the names Madge had recommended.  If he is going to a Peruvian festival…or is it a party; he is going to need something to wear.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Worth the Wait – Part 2</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Katniss, my name is Cinna and I’ll be your stylist.”  Katniss lets the man in that Effie recommended to help her find something to wear for tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come in; it’s nice to meet you Cinna, I’m Katniss.”  Katniss sticks her hand out to Cinna, but he ignores it and wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace.  He then pulls back and circles around her, inspecting her from all angles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not from around here, are you?”  Cinna remarks, rubbing his chin after he finishes orbiting her once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What gave it away?  My accent? Or the constant look of confusion permanently embedded on my face?”  Cinna chuckles at her, deciding that he is going to like this girl.  He truly believes that she is something special.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve met everyone who comes through here, and I am certain I would remember a face as radiant as yours.”  Cinna says, noticing the rosy hue filling Katniss’ cheeks.  There is a knock on the door, startling Katniss.  Cinna reaches for the doorknob and opens the door, and three strange-looking people come bouncing in.  Their hair is quite flamboyant, they wear some rather vivid and strange colors, but they look at Cinna as if he were the sun.  But most importantly, they seem truly happy to be here; to help her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Katniss, these are my assistants, and they will be helping me in getting you ready for tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.  But you do realize that I’m dressing up for this “Dia de la Festival” thingy and not my wedding, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dia de la Canción Criolla.”  Octavia, one of Cinna’s assistants says so fast, it flies over Katniss’ head… again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you guys say that so fast?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I wonder if they do this often?’  Katniss thinks to herself when Flavius, another of Cinna’s assistants rolls in a cart filled with the most immaculate, dazzling dresses, shoes, and so many other accessories Katniss would never even dream of wearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They get right down to business’ no dilly-dallying as they get to work on their subject.  Katniss tries on dress after dress for what felt like hours, only to have them settle on the first dress, much to Katniss’ irritation.  Each dress takes all four of them to help her into, which Katniss cannot even begin to fathom why it is so difficult. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dress they decide on is more beautiful than she is able to put into words.  The upper half clings to her form, accentuating each of her womanly curves.  It is a modest dress, for when she looks in the mirror, she feels beautiful, but not provocative.  It shows just enough cleavage, but not too much.  The skirt of the dress is loose and free-flowing, if anyone happens to twirl her around tonight, it will fan out in immaculate precession.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Miss Katniss, just you wait till someone spins you around in this baby.”  Katniss looks startled as she scowls at Flavius.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh-what’ll happen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t give away all the secrets, now can I?”  Flavius looks at her conspiratorially.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry Katniss, nothing bad will happen.”  Cinna places a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.  But it isn’t his touch that calms her, but the gentle tone of his voice.  She cannot help but notice that Cinna has this natural air about him, she cannot help but feel calm when he enters the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they add the final touches to her dress, they chain her to a chair, (figuratively speaking) and get to work on her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, is there a special someone we’re fixing you up for?”  Just as Cinna asks the question, Effie quietly sneaks into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, hello guys, don’t mind me.  I just came to observe the divine Cinna at work!”  Effie pulls up a chair, making sure she isn’t in the way, and watches as their experienced and dexterous fingers intricately style Katniss’ hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katniss is hypnotized as she watches four sets of hands intricately brush, comb, part, separate, and braid her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remembering Cinna’s question, Katniss blushes before saying, “Oh no.  There is no one, I just… I just… Well, since I’m already here, I figured I should get the full Peruvian experience.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you have a man back at home, do you?”  Octavia blurts out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.  No, there isn’t anyone.  Well, once… No, never mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awe, come on! Tell us!”  Flavius pleads with her, batting his long lashes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“PLEEEEASE!!  All three assistants chime together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After hesitating for just a moment, Katniss realizes no harm could come by confiding in these complete strangers, so she indulges them.  “Well, there was this one guy, once.  When I was younger.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooooh, was he handsome?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What color were his eyes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They each spit out their own questions, curious to the man who once held her heart, forcing the image of his perfect face to the forefront of her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, he was not handsome…. He was… he was beautiful.  He had the bluest eyes, bluer than the ocean and the sky combined.  It was more like— ten different shades of blue, all shoved together, and his hair… it was this sandy blonde, with just the right amount of waves, you know… not too curly but definitely not straight.  He was my best friend, my soul mate.  He was everything to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what happened?”  Flavius interjects, eager to know more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You speak of him as if your heart still belongs to him.”  Vennia intuits, giving Katniss a forlorn look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got… I got ripped away from him.  And I haven’t been able to find him since.  But someone as amazing as him, surely he is married with a few kids by now.”  Katniss omits how she has actually been too chicken to even look for him as she hangs her head down, the pain of him with someone else cutting like razors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Effie’s eyes go wide when she recognizes this story; without excusing herself, she gets up and storms out of the room in a dash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that about?”  Katniss asks inquisitively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flavius does a motion with his hands and rolls his eyes.  “Who knows?  That woman is a bit cuckoo.”  However, the knowing glances shared between Cinna and his assistants does not go unnoticed by Katniss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfecto!”  Vennia shouts once her hair is complete.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, one last thing.”  Octavia says, reaching for the clasp around Katniss’ neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katniss spins around, her face contorting into a scowl to face Octavia, “Wh—What are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a better one for you to wear tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, the necklace does not come off.”  The firm tone in Katniss’ voice tells everyone not to argue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they don’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Effie storms back into Peeta’s room, the busy body she is and pulls up a chair next to Peeta as Portia and her team get him ready for the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peeta?  Will you tell me about your girl again?  The one from your childhood.”  Peeta raises an eyebrow, making sure to hold his head still as Portia does whatever she is doing to his hair.  He isn’t sure why it is taking so long, but he doesn’t question her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peeta’s eyes light up at the thought of <em>his girl.  </em>“Oh Effie, she was… she was perfect.  She was the sun and the moon and the stars, all in one.”  Effie notices the sparkle in Peeta’s eyes when he speaks of his girl.  “She was so beautiful, and her eyes… I have never seen the same shade on another human being's face; silver as the moonlight, intense as the night sky.  Her hair, well back then it was long, nearly to the middle of her back.  But she always wore it in this braid over her shoulder—” Effie’s eyes go wide as she listens to Peeta, realizing he is describing the girl in the next room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Could it be?’  Effie thinks to herself, getting an idea.  “Peeta, I think you should meet your neighbor.  Maybe you could share a dance with her… Share a night on the town—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peeta chuckles before interrupting her.  “That’s okay Effie.  I’m going home as soon as the airlines call me anyway.  I just wanted to experience "Dia De La Canción Criolla" Peruvian style.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mention of the airlines causes Peeta to worry about this supposed tornado.  "Effie?  Is there an evacuation plan in the off chance the tornado hits here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course, silly boy!  We have a magnificent ballroom for everyone to take shelter in, but don't you worry your pretty little mind about that.  The weather people always get it wrong."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, if you say so."  Peeta concedes, not feeling completely reassured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Effie waits in her office until she sees Miss Everdeen exit the hotel.  Once she knows Cinna is free, she immediately goes to him to share her suspicions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cinna, we must, we absolutely must bring those two together!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Effie, what are the chances that the true love they lost and speak of just happens to be in the next room?  <em>An entire country away</em>?”  Cinna asks, exasperated by Effie’s infatuation with true love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, so perhaps I’m wrong… But what would it hurt?”  Cinna thinks about it for a moment, deciding no harm could come of it, and listens intently to Effie’s plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for coming with me Portia, I felt a little strange coming out here by myself.”  Peeta gives Portia a smile as they leave the hotel and enter the crowded streets.  There are people dancing everywhere; children carousing the streets alongside their parents dressed up in their costumes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as the sun sets, Portia shows Peeta around, stopping at a few of the food carts and tasting the foreign delicacies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like to dance Portia?” Portia scans the area, looking for any sign of Cinna, and then nods her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure, why not?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where did you learn to dance Peeta?  You’re quite good.”  Peeta blushes at Portia’s compliment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Katniss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Katniss?  Was that her name?  Your sweetheart back home?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peeta nods, just as a handkerchief flies into his face.  He reaches for it, holding it in front of him with a confused look.  “What the—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It means there is a lovely lady who wishes to dance with you.”  Portia maneuvers Peeta’s body, turning him around and pushing him toward the woman standing next to Cinna.  The darkness of the night, in addition to the lack of streetlights, prevents Peeta from clearly seeing her face.  All he can make out is the silhouette of her face, yet the moment their fingers brush against each other, he instantly feels that familiarity… he feels "home."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Peeta would know her anywhere; at least he thinks it is her.  No, no.  His mind is just playing tricks on him.  Either way, he extends his arm to her, and she accepts graciously just as The Marinera begins to play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was their dance.  Katniss and Peeta’s dance from high school.  Peeta circles her once, and then again.  She smiles at him flirtatiously, swinging her hips and swaying to the music.  They tease each other back and forth throughout the night.  It is as if they had spent their entire lives perfecting their moves, as if their bodies are meant to be as one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The familiarity that overtakes them when Peeta places his hands on Katniss’ hips sends shock waves surging through their bodies.  ‘Why does this feel so familiar?  Why does this feel so right?’  Peeta thinks to himself after their second dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They dance the night away, lost in each other, oblivious to the identity of their dance partner.  The chemistry surges through Peeta’s body, and he knows she feels it too.  There is something familiar about this woman, but Peeta cannot quite put his finger on it. It isn’t until the light of the moon casts its glow, causing the pendant on her necklace to shimmer in the moonlight, causing Peeta to freeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, breaking their trance; a loud siren is heard throughout the city and everyone begins rushing around chaotically, running every which way.  She is gone, the girl is gone, and then someone grabs onto his arm, pulling him toward the hotel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Peeta, come on, hurry up, the tornado touched down and is headed this way!"  Portia screams through the chaos, pulling them toward the hotel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where did she go?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The girl I was dancing with, she was just here, and now—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come Peeta, we must get inside now!  We will find her; I am certain she is with Cinna."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No Portia, I have to find her, what if—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We will find her inside, Peeta, I promise.  I will help you look, but first we must get to safety!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deciding to trust Portia, he follows her into the hotel, where just like Effie said, they make their way to the lowest level of the hotel, which is actually an immaculate, windowless ballroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they reach the safety of the ballroom, Peeta scans the room, looking for any sign of the girl, the girl who reminded him so much of Katniss, he was certain it was her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You can hear the howling of the wind followed by the feeling of the building swaying ever so slightly just before everything went black; they had lost power.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3 - It Was You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Worth the Wait – Part 3 – It Was You</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot believe I let you talk me into this, what was I thinking?”  Katniss says to Cinna as they make their way outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Katniss, trust me, you are going to have a marvelous time!”  Cinna promises her.  The plan was clear in Cinna’s head.  Once he spots Portia,  his job is to toss the white handkerchief towards Peeta, or at least as close as possible to him, but making it clear that it is meant for him, signaling a dance between the two.  Cinna just didn’t expect the sky to become so dark and eerie quite this early.</p><p> </p><p>As if on their minds are on the same wavelength, Katniss scanned the horizon and looked suspiciously into the sky.  “Cinna, is it supposed to be so dark this early?”  Katniss asked, worrying about the possibility of a tornado.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you worry your pretty little face Katniss, Peru is constantly issuing Tornado alerts.  You should only worry if you hear the sirens blaring through the city, and not a moment sooner.”  Cinna assured her.</p><p> </p><p>Cinna saw Portia’s head poking through a crowd of people, his signal that now is the time.  “Katniss, may I have this dance?”  Cinna asked, extending his hand to Katniss, and taking a bow.  He would need to dance them closer to Portia if their plan was to succeed. </p><p> </p><p>“You are a marvelous dancer love, where ever did you learn the craft?”  Cinna asked as he spun them towards an oblivious Peeta.</p><p> </p><p>Katniss blushed, never being one to accept compliments.  “I was um . . . the captain of our dance team in high school.”  She replied bashfully, never being one to easily accept a compliment.</p><p> </p><p>Cinna spun Katniss again and inconspicuously tossed the handkerchief towards Portia and Peeta, the handkerchief landing in Peeta’s face.  Cinna waited for Portia to nod before he spun Katniss into Peeta’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>When Katniss stopped spinning, she landed in the arms of a man.  The darkness of the sky made it impossible to clearly see his face, but she knew there was something familiar about him.  Maybe she was just imagining things, but when their hands touched she felt sparks soaring through her body and she wondered if he felt it too.  The only word she could think to describe this feeling was “home.”</p><p> </p><p>There was only one person in this entire world that could put her at such ease, only one person’s arms where the world felt right.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Is it possible, is this him, is this MY Peeta?’ </em> Katniss thought to herself as she regaled her new dance partner.  <em>‘No, stop it Katniss, it’s not him.  It’s never him.’  </em>She reminded herself, just as The Marinera began to play.</p><p> </p><p>It was <em>their</em> song, their dance. The one from high school, the one that won them first place in the couple’s dance tournament.  Katniss played her part; dancing, twirling, and sending her dance partner flirtatious smiles, while she tried with all her might to make out this stranger’s face.  Something deep in her gut said it was him, but her mind continued to remind her that it was never him.  How many times had she thought she’d seen him, only to be filled with disappointment when she realized her mind was playing a dirty trick on her?</p><p> </p><p>But the way their bodies moved together, in perfect synchronicity, as if they were made to fit together told Katniss that it could be no one else.  It had to be him, right?</p><p> </p><p>As each minute passed the sky seemed to grow darker and darker, and the darker it got, the more Katniss began to believe this man in front of her, this man who seemed to know the way her body moved inside and out, who seemed to move at perfect ease with her own body, it had to be him, it just had to.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does this feel so familiar?”  Katniss whispers to herself, the music playing too loudly for Peeta to pick up her words. </p><p> </p><p>And then something happened, whether it was the moon poking through the clouds, or perhaps the iridescent light of one of the street lamps that shone for just a moment to cause this man to freeze up, staring at . . . is he staring at my chest?  Katniss thought, wondering if this man was actually a pervert.</p><p> </p><p>But then it hit her like a smack in the face. <em>‘My necklace.’  </em>Katniss suddenly realized, reaching up to pinch the pearl as she thought to herself </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, breaking their trance; a loud siren is heard, blaring throughout the city and everyone begins rushing around chaotically, running every which way.  Someone grabs hold of Katniss’ arm and begins pulling her away from this man.</p><p> </p><p>Katniss turns her head to see who has ahold of her arm to come face to face with Cinna.  “Come on Katniss, we must hurry!”  Urgently, he pulls her, leading them to the safety of the hotel.  “THIS WAY!”  She hears him scream over everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Katniss turns her head away from Cinna, looking for her dance partner, only he is no longer there.  “No, I need to find him, where did he go?”  Katniss says, trying to stop Cinna from pulling her along.</p><p> </p><p>“Katniss, that siren— it means the tornado touched town, it means we must take shelter!  We will find him once we get inside the building, I PROMISE you, we <em>will</em> find him.”  Cinna urges Katniss, placing his hands on either side of her cheeks and staring into her eyes, conveying the urgency of their need to hurry.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding to trust Cinna since he has never led her wrong yet, Katniss follows him into the hotel and to the lowest floor in the building where they enter an immaculate, windowless ballroom looking structure.</p><p> </p><p>Katniss scans the room, looking for any sign of the man who stole her heart in the darkness while Effie makes a speech, instructing everyone to stay calm, just as the lights go out.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone!  Please!  There is no need to panic, this room was built for this purpose!  Please, you must remain calm!”  Effie’s steady and reassuring voice booms throughout the ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Cinna, I . . . I have to find him.”  Katniss pleads, cursing the lack of power, for if there was enough light, Cinna would see the urgency in <em>her</em> eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Katniss, do you trust me?”  Cinna asks Katniss.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?  What?  Yeah, I mean, I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Cinna grabs onto Katniss’ hand and begins to spin her, over and over until she feels that she may pass out.  But then something happens to her dress, it begins to . . . erupt in flames?  Whatever it does, it is lighting the way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Follow the light.”  Portia whispers into Peeta’s ear just as the room goes black.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, what?”  Peeta asks, but then sees this giant ball of . . . fire?</p><p> </p><p>Portia pushes him toward the flaming dress of a girl spinning until he reaches her, smiling at Cinna’s brilliance.  <em>‘That man sure does think of everything’ </em>She thinks to herself. </p><p> </p><p>Katniss spins and spins until a warm pair of arms pull her to a stop.  Dizzy from all the spinning, it takes Katniss a moment to regain her equilibrium.</p><p> </p><p>Peeta reaches out and places both hands on either side of Katniss’ face.  “Katniss?  Is that . . . is it—”</p><p> </p><p>“Peeta?”  Katniss hums his name, the sound rolling off her tongue like a melody.  She places her hand atop of his, feeling the surge of electricity again.  But then he removes his hands, lowering them down to the spot where her pearl lies, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it back and forth, barely feeling the slight indentation of where the engraved words are etched.</p><p> </p><p>“Peeta?”</p><p> </p><p>“Katniss?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me.”  Katniss confirms what Peeta already knew.  Peeta’s heart accelerates and a surge of electricity fills his body, shooting from his fingertips, and like a magnet he draws closer to Katniss, slamming his lips against hers.  He first traces his tongue along her lips, inhaling her scent before plunging his tongue into her warm mouth.  When they finally come up for air, Peeta locks his arms around her, hugging her tightly, and never wanting to let her go.</p><p> </p><p>“What! How are— When did—” Peeta begins, unable to complete his train of thought, amazed that <em>his</em> girl is finally in his arms.  And after so many years.</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me.”  Peeta says, linking his fingers with Katniss’ and pulling her along with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Peeta, we can’t— the tornado.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right.”  Peeta settles on the furthest corner of the room where they take a seat on the floor and spend the night in each other’s arms, talking the night away.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it ironic?”  Katniss asked, still unable to see Peeta’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”  Peeta asks, his arms wrapped around Katniss as he nudges her closer, resting his chin on her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“That when we had the little visibility from the light of the moon, we didn’t know who was in front of us, yet surrounded in complete darkness, unable to see a thing, well, for me, I knew without a doubt; I knew it was you."</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Worth the Waiat</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Part 4</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>There was no denying it. It was her.  The only thing that matters is Katniss.  His Katniss.  Right here, right now, she stands in front of him after all this time.  Peeta reaches up to cup the back of Katniss’ head, and feeling the electricity surge between them, he closes the short distance that stands between them and brushes his lips against hers, slowly at first; but like a moth to a flame he cannot take it anymore and deepens the kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peeta plunges his tongue deep into her mouth, devouring her. Tasting her.  Reveling in her.  The moment their lips connect, they know they have finally found each other.  And yes, it was definitely worth the wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Connected by their lips, it is as if time stands still.  Wrapped in each other’s arms, neither of them realize it when the power is restored and the ballroom becomes illuminated by a thousand tiny lights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aghheem!  I am pleased to announce that the tornado has dissipated, and the power is restored!”  Effie’s chipper voice startles them back to reality, and both Katniss and Peeta pull away from their locked lips and open their eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their eyes meet, seeing each other for the first time in years.  It is everything and nothing like they have imagined so many times.  Peeta stands up and extends his hand down to Katniss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“May I have this dance?”  Katniss accepts his hand and they dance, for the first time all night, knowing without a doubt who their dance partner is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their dancing is magnetic, synchronized, like a work of art.  As if choreographed by the most brilliant of artists.  The sexual tension building and building as they sway their hips to the music.  The sight of Peeta slinging his hair back to get it out of his eyes, and then wiping the sweat from his brow against the sleeve of his shirt sends a shiver up Katniss’ spine and she licks her lips, ready and eager to have more of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Watching Katniss’ tongue trace her lips sends Peeta’s imagination running wild and he spins Katniss out, pulling her back into his arms, their noses just a breadth apart.  “Let’s get out of here.”  He whispers into her ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her entire vocabulary seems to evaporate so she simply nods, biting down on her lower lip.  They interlock their fingers and slip out of the ballroom unnoticed, running into the elevator.  Peeta presses the ‘12’ button and then corners Katniss in the elevator, trapping her in place with his hands pressed against the wall right next to her face.  First, nuzzling her nose and then he peppers her with gentle kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have imagined this moment for so long Katniss, I—”  Katniss shuts him up, locking her arms around his neck and slamming her mouth against his, she jumps into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.  Peeta cups her ass, securing her in place as the elevator doors open to their floor and carries her out, heading to his room.  Katniss opens one eye, curious as to where Peeta is taking her and notices the familiar paintings on the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are we going?” She whispers into his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My room; is that okay?”  Without waiting for her answer, Peeta reaches into his back pocket to retrieve his keycard and inserts it into the slot at his door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peeta?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Veering back to meet her eyes, Peeta is worried for a moment she has changed her mind.  “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katniss burst into a fit of giggles, so unlike her and says, “My room is next door.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter, it just seemed like a good place to end the chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 5 : Always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: We have come to the end and I want to say thank you to everyone who has traveled down this journey with me.  You guys are amazing, and I couldn’t have done this without you!  Your follows, favorites, kudos, and comments truly mean the world to me.  This story was originally only 3 parts; written from a prompt from tumblr.  When I posted “Part 1” I could not believe the attention this story received, I mean… within an hour of posting it, my inbox was already flooded with notifications… so, I decided to expand the story to see where it could go.  So thank you, each and every one of you guys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I hope I did it justice, this is my first-time really writing “smut”, so I really hope I did that part justice as well.  As always, comments, feedback &amp; your opinions are welcome and greatly appreciated.</p>
<p> <br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Worth the Wait</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Part 5 : Always</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Peeta intended to carry Katniss up to his room and have his way with her, but the fact that she had been in the next room this whole time blew his mind.  They spent the night in Peeta’s room, catching up on everything they had missed out on over the last few years.  They fell asleep at the crack of dawn, cradled in each other’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katniss woke up to the sound of water hitting the tile floor.  She looked around the room, noticing the familiarity of it, but instead of her own belongings, there were a man’s clothes neatly folded on top of the dresser.  It took her a moment to realize she fell asleep in Peeta’s room.  “Peeta.” She said, smiling as his name slipped from her lips.  An idea sprung to her mind as she silently crawled out of the bed and followed the sound of the water.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She slid into the bathroom and removed his t-shirt from her body that she had borrowed the night before.  She paused for a moment, grinning as she listened to Peeta sing in the shower.  <em>‘At least that hasn’t changed.’ </em>She smirked silently to herself.  Peeta was scrubbing his head, lathering the shampoo all over his head, oblivious to anything amiss.  He was literally on cloud 9, thinking about the beautiful woman in his bed and what he would do to her once she woke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katniss tiptoed into the shower and slyly wrapped her arms around Peeta’s waist.  She inched herself closer to him, molding their naked bodies together.  She smiled at how after all these years, they still fit together perfectly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE—” Peeta shouted, startled by her touch.  He quickly realized it was Katniss and welcomed her arms around his middle.  He pulled her in closer as he allowed the water to rinse the suds from his head.  Once his hair was rinsed clean, he turned around to meet Katniss’ eyes, the biggest shit eating grin plastered on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still can’t believe it’s you, I just can’t believe you are standing in front of me, that you’re <em>really </em>here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, believe it.  It’s me.”  She smiled, rising onto her tip toes to place a kiss to his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t tell you how many times I imagined, I dreamed and fantasized what it would be like to see you again.  To touch you.  But every time I opened my eyes, it was never real.”  Peeta deepened the kiss, drawing her naked body closer to his.  The feeling of her skin against his was more than he could handle as his body began pulsating for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too Peeta.  But it’s real.  I’m real.  You’re real and we’re together again.  Finally.”  Katniss reached for the shampoo bottle, intending to wash her hair when Peeta snatched it from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me.” He insisted, squeezing a dollop of the fragrant substance into his palm, and then massaging it into Katniss’ hair.  She turned around, facing away from him, allowing him to continue when she released a moan of pleasure the moment his fingertips pushed into her scalp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, that feels amazing.” She sighed.  Once her hair was washed, Peeta draped her hair to the side and began placing kisses along her neck, causing Katniss to shiver.  Katniss turned around, needing Peeta’s lips on her mouth and not her neck when the stream of water splashed into her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh.  Dammit.  Why do people think making out in a shower is romantic?  I mean, don’t get me wrong, it is . . . that is, until the water gets in your eyes.” Katniss groaned, rubbing at her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peeta laughed at her comment, realizing the authenticity of her statement.  He got out of the shower to allow her to finish and placed a towel in the bathroom for her.  “I’ll meet you out there.” He told her, slipping out of the bathroom.  He dried his body off and slipped under the covers of his bed, waiting for his queen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katniss was grinning from ear to ear when she got out of the shower.  She dried her hair the best she could with the towel Peeta gave her and ran a brush through her tangled locks.  With nothing but a towel covering her, she made her way into the bedroom.  When she walked into the room and saw Peeta, she smiled when she saw he was tucked under the covers; nothing visible except his head.  <em>Is there a surprise for me under there? </em>She silently wondered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My clothes are in my room—” She began, but then Peeta shook his head, grinning from ear to ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t need any clothes for what I have in mind.” He said in a raspy tone.  For some reason, it sent waves of electricity shooting to her core.  It had been a long time since she had last been with a man; there had only been two since she was last with Peeta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She dropped her towel and slid under the covers to find Peeta completely naked.  She curled into him, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.  “Do you know how much I have missed you?  After all these years, it’s always been you.  I never stopped loving you, do you know that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katniss looked into his eyes, feeling the love seeping out of his every pore.  She was speechless.  <em>How does he always have the ability to </em><strong>still</strong><em> do that? </em>She thought to herself.  Peeta felt a drop of water fall on his chest and felt Katniss wiping her face.  He leaned down, noticing the tears that stained her cheeks.  He moved out from under her, hovering his body atop hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you crying? Are you hurt?  Did I do some—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s just . . . I have missed you so much Peeta.  I have wanted this for so long, and now— I just can’t believe you’re really here with me.” She sniffled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peeta slammed his lips against hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth.  He wasn’t delicate about it at all, and it was just what Katniss needed.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.  Their bodies molded into one as the kiss grew in intensity.  Peeta began kissing her neck, trailing wet kisses along her collar bone, making his way lower, lower, kissing every square inch of her until he reached her breasts.  Cupping each breast in his hands, he flicked his tongue over the hardened pebble of her nipples, sending a shock wave to soar through her body.  She wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding her center into his cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please Peeta, I need you.” She begged him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not yet.  Don’t rush me, we have all the time in the world.” He whispered to her as he made his way down her stomach, caressing her as he went.  Her body felt like Jell-o, she was putty in his hands.  Peeta scooted further down, situating himself between her legs.  Spreading her legs apart, he began kissing the inside of her thighs, relishing in the sounds of her pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was already drenched, soaking wet for him.  He slipped a finger into her center, “Fuck, you are soaking wet.”  He said, spreading her folds to reveal that little bundle of nerves, remembering how his tongue has the ability to make her come undone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, god, PEETA!” She moaned, squirming from the contact. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HOLY FUCK, you are so beautiful Katniss.” He said, adding another finger inside her and running his tongue along her folds.  Her body quaked from the warmth of his mouth, shivering in the process.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“PEETA, please!” Katniss begged once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did not need to elaborate, Peeta knew what she wanted. What she needed.  He circled his tongue up and down her folds once more, suckling on them before pushing his tongue into her clit.  He alternated between tracing light circles and massaging her clit with the hot muscle of his tongue.  In a matter of seconds, her body was on fire, she could feel the electricity shooting in a million direction as she climaxed and fell apart.  She screamed out in pleasure, twisting her fingers in his hair.  She needed more pressure and pushed his face deeper into her clit as she called out his name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He licked her slowly while the aftershocks wore off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy fuck, that was . . . that . . . was . . . it—”  Katniss stammered, speechless.  “— incredible.” She panted, reaching down to Peeta’s head, tugging him, telling him to come back up to her.  Peeta kissed his way back up to Katniss until he found her lips.  He curled into her side, giving her a moment to breathe when Katniss flipped him over, pinning his arms down and straddling his hips.  “My turn.” She grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She held onto his hands as she returned the favor, showering him with wet kisses across his broad, muscular chest.  She moved down further, further, reaching the coarse blonde hairs just under his navel.  She wriggled down, planting herself between his legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Katniss, what are you—” Peeta asked, but was rendered speechless when he felt the heat from her wet tongue tracing the tip of his hardened member.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have no idea how badly I missed this.” She told him; firmly gripping his rock-hard cock in her hand and licking up his shaft.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I missed the way your cock fits perfectly in my mouth—” She teased him, grazing the head of his cock with her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I miss the way you taste—” She said in-between licks, licking up the few droplets of pre-cum that had made its way out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“HOLY FUCK KATNISS!” Peeta managed to get out.  “PLEASE!” He begged her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled and decided to stop teasing him and filled her mouth with his pulsing cock.  She bobbed her head up and down, just the way she remembered him liking it before he wiggled his hands free and grabbed her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to be inside you.” He pleaded with her.  He didn’t have to ask twice.  She shimmied her way back up, lining her center up with Peeta’s perfect, thick, rock hard cock.  She was already so wet for him, there was no resistance.  She slid down, filling herself up, feeling satisfied for the first time in years.  Peeta grabbed onto Katniss’ ass and flipped them over, never severing their connection.  He needed to be as close to her as possible, and missionary was the only way he would be satisfied.  This way, he could kiss her and stare into her eyes.  He could watch her face as she fell apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my God, you feel amazing!” Katniss moaned, wrapping her legs around Peeta’s waist, her heels digging into his ass to push him further into her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peeta slid in and out of her, making slow strides at first, and then ramming hard inside her.  It wasn’t long before Peeta’s body began quaking, letting him know he was about to come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kat— I don’t have— I’m about to—” Peeta tried to communicate with her but couldn’t seem to find the words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up and fuck me Peeta.” Katniss trilled, her words sending him over the edge.  They both screamed out the other’s name in perfect synchronicity as they flew high in the sky.  Peeta collapsed on top of Katniss, their sweaty bodies gliding against the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy fucking shit, you are fucking amazing.”  Peeta panted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Katniss quipped, lightly tracing her fingers along Peeta’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they caught their breath and cooled down from their workout, Peeta held Katniss in his arms until they were both fast asleep again. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peeta opened his eyes to see a fully dressed Katniss sitting on the side of his bed.  “What time is it?” Peeta asked, still in that state of being half awake and half asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s only seven o’clock.  The airline just called and rescheduled my flight for this afternoon.”  She told him, frowning because she doesn’t want this time with Peeta to end.  Peeta reaches for his phone to check his messages and sure enough, the airline called him too, leaving a message about his flight.  Tossing his phone onto the bed, Peeta reaches for Katniss’ hand, peering longingly into her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come home with me.  I can’t lose you again, Katniss.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peeta, I can’t . . . Prim would kill me if I moved away.  Did I tell you she is married and has twin babies?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peeta smiled, remembering the tiny little girl Prim once was, finding it hard to imagine her married with children.  “Then I’ll come with you.  I’m not letting you go.  I can’t— I’m not—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You would do that?”  Peeta nodded seriously, not expecting that response from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will go anywhere with you.  I would marry you right now if you’d allow it.”  Katniss’ heart flutters and the biggest ear-splitting smile appears on her face.  For the last ten years, all she has ever wanted was to find Peeta, to have a happy life with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why wait?”  Peeta shrinks back at her words, cocking a brow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you serious?”  Katniss nods, giving Peeta a more than serious smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am if you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peeta immediately began packing his suitcase up and the two of them shuffled between their two rooms to make sure they didn’t forget anything.  Peeta could not believe Katniss had just agreed to marry him.  At first, he thought she was joking, but when he realized she was just as serious about it as he was, he ran downstairs to the front desk and asked Madge if there was a justice of the peace who could marry them.  Madge grinned from ear to ear and sent him straight to Effie, who was, by some miracle, an ordained minister of the church.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katniss and Peeta only wanted to make it legal, they would have a formal wedding once they got home with each of their families.  However, Effie, Cinna and Portia had other ideas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They got married on the veranda, surrounded by twinkling white lights and the people who pushed them together.  Without even knowing their history, they somehow knew they belonged together.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>| Five Years Later |</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you’re getting married in Peru on Halloween!”  Prim squeals, zipping the back of Katniss’ wedding gown up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not Halloween in Peru, Prim. It’s Día de la Canción Criolla.  And it’s when Peeta and I found each other again.”  Even though they were legally married in Peru over five years ago, Prim was adamant about throwing Katniss an extravagant wedding.  Katniss insisted she did not need all the bells and whistles, but Prim was over the moon for her sister.  She knew how much Peeta meant to her and that he was the reason for all of her misery for so many years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, sissy. I still can’t believe you guys found each other in Peru of all places!  I mean, I don’t remember a whole lot from . . . from before, but I do remember how happy you guys were when we were kids.  And then I remember how sad you were when we had to leave, and . . . and I’m just so glad you found him!”  Prim says, turning Katniss around and adding the finishing touches to her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Prim, I still can’t believe you organized all of this.  It’s . . . it’s too much Prim, I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to repay you for all you’ve done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a <em>gift </em>Katniss, and gifts are not meant to be reimbursed.” Prim said, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you seen Peeta?” Katniss asked, ready to change the subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.  And no, you are not seeing him until the ceremony. No exceptions!”  Prim chides Katniss, pointing a sassy finger in her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Peeta catches sight of Katniss walking down the aisle, in her captivating, flowing wedding gown with pearl accents, his heart stops in his chest at the sight of her beauty. When he finally found her after so many years, he thought he had died and was living in his dreams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After nearly a decade he finally found her, and she was now his to love. Always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>THE END.</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>